vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Vampire Diaries Wiki Awards
The Vampire Diaries Wiki Awards (TVDWA) are the Vampire Diaries Wiki Award show. These awards are fan-based and are decided upon by the the users of The Vampire Diaries Wiki. The official for the competition is #TVDWA. |-|S1= (June 2011) ;Winners # Best Character: Damon Salvatore # Best Male Character: Damon Salvatore # Best Female Character: Katherine # Best Episode: # Best Kiss: Damon Salvatore and Katherine's kiss (in ) # Best Friendship: Damon and Alaric # Best Kill: Katherine almost killing John (cut his fingers) # Best Actor: Ian Somerhalder # Best Actress: Nina Dobrev # Best Guest Star: Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson # Best Couple: Elena and Damon # Best Noble Act: Stefan Salvatore saving Damon Salvatore from fire in ' ' # ''Best Cliffhanger: ''' - (Jeremy took blood and pills, Katherine stabbed John, Elena coming to the kitchen, car accident with Matt, Tyler and Caroline ) |-|S2= (August 2011) ;Winners # Best Character: Damon Salvatore # Best Male Character: Damon Salvatore # Best Female Character: Katherine Pierce # Best Episode: # Best Kiss: Elena and Damon in # Best Kill: Damon Salvatore killing Mason Lockwood in # Best Actor: Ian Somerhalder # Best Actress: Nina Dobrev # Best Guest Star: Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson # Best Couple: Elena and Damon # Best Noble Act: Stefan Salvatore sacrificing himself for his brother # Best Cliffhanger: Jeremy can see ghosts in # Best Surprising Moment: Annabelle and Vicki Donovan's return |-|S3= (Summer 2012) ;Winners # Best Character: Damon Salvatore # Best Episode: # Best Male Character: Damon Salvatore # Best Female Character: Elena Gilbert # Best Kiss: Damon and Elena in # Best Kill: Stefan Salvatore beheads Mindy in # Best Actor: Ian Somerhalder as Damon # Best Actress: Nina Dobrev as Elena/Katherine # Best Guest Star: Malese Jow as Annabelle # Best Couple: Jeremy and Anna # Best Noble Act: Klaus healing Caroline in # Best Cliffhanger: Elena's transition at the end of the season ' # ''Best Surprising Moment: '''Bonnie transferred Klaus' soul into Tyler's body to save him in # Best Villain: Stefan Salvatore # Favorite Original: Elijah Mikaelson |-|S4 = (Summer 2013) ;Winners #''Best Character'': Damon Salvatore #''Best Male Character'': Niklaus Mikaelson #''Best Female Character'': Caroline Forbes #''Best Episode'': #''Favorite Couple'': Elena and Damon #''Best Actress'': Nina Dobrev #''Best Actor'': Joseph Morgan #''Best Guest Star'': Daniel Gillies #''Best Kill'': Klaus kills Aja with his cap in #''Best Kiss'': Damon and Elena in #''Favorite Original'': Niklaus Mikaelson #''Best Cliffhanger'': Stefan is Silas's doppelganger. Silas locks Stefan in a safe and throws him in the lake in #''Best Surprising Moment'': Hayley is pregnant with Klaus's child in #''Best Noble Act'': Bonnie sacrifices herself to save Jeremy in #''Best villain'': Silas #''Favorite witch'': Bonnie Bennett #''Favorite vampire'': Damon Salvatore #''Favorite spell'': The one used to bring down the veil #''Best chapter'': The Humanity Chapter (Ep. 416-423) |-|S5 & S1 = (Summer 2014) ;TVD Winners #''Best Character'': Damon Salvatore #''Best Male Character'': Damon Salvatore #''Best Female Character'': Elena Gilbert #''Best Episode'': #''Favorite Couple'': Elena and Damon #''Best Actress'': Nina Dobrev #''Best Actor:'' Ian Somerhalder #''Best Guest Star'': Matt Davis #''Best Kill'': Damon kills doctor Wes #''Best Kiss'': Damon and Elena in #''Best Cliffhanger'': Damon and Bonnie's fate #''Best Surprising Moment'': Alaric's return #''Best Noble Act'': Damon and Elena's sacrifice in #''Best Villain'': Katherine Pierce #''Best Chapter'': The Travellers Chapter (5x16-5x22) ;TO Winners #''Best Character'': Niklaus Mikaelson #''Best Male Character'': Niklaus Mikaelson #''Best Female Character'': Hayley Marshall-Kenner #''Best Episode'': #''Favorite Couple'': Klaus and Hayley #''Best Actress'': Phoebe Tonkin #''Best Actor:'' Joseph Morgan #''Best Guest Star'': Sebastian Roché #''Best Kill'': Hayley kills Genevieve #''Best Cliffhanger'': The witches have kidnapped Hayley and Klaus screams in anger #''Best Surprising Moment'': Rebekah comes back for Hope #''Best Noble Act'': Klaus gives Hope to Rebekah #''Best Kiss'': Rebekah and Marcel #''Best Villain'': Mikael #''Best Chapter'': The Broken Peace Chapter (1x17-1x22) |-|S6 & S2 = (Summer 2015) ;TVD Winners #''Best Character'': Damon Salvatore #''Best Male Character'': Damon Salvatore #''Best Female Character'': Bonnie Bennett #''Best Episode'': #''Favorite Couple'': Elena and Damon #''Best Actress'': Nina Dobrev #''Best Actor:'' Ian Somerhalder #''Best Guest Star'': Chris Wood #''Best Kill'': Damon kills Kai (6x22) #''Best Kiss'': Damon and Elena in "Do You Remember the First Time?" #''Best Cliffhanger'': Kai crashes the wedding (6x21) #''Best Surprising Moment'': Damon says he will take the cure to be with Elena (6x19) #''Best Noble Act'': Elena is willing to be in a coma until Bonnie dies (6x22) #''Best Villain'': Malachai Parker #''Best Chapter'': The Parker Chapter (6x08-6x15) ;TO Winners #''Best Character'': Niklaus Mikaelson #''Best Male Character'': Niklaus Mikaelson #''Best Female Character'': Hayley Marshall-Kenner #''Best Episode'': #''Favorite Couple'': Klaus and Hayley #''Best Actress'': Phoebe Tonkin #''Best Actor:'' Joseph Morgan #''Best Guest Star'': Claire Holt #''Best Kill'': Klaus compels Gia to burn in the sun (2x21) #''Best Cliffhanger'': Klaus teams up with Dahlia (2x20) #''Best Surprising Moment'': Hope has powers (2x13) #''Best Noble Act'': Klaus daggers himself to protect his daughter (2x22) #''Best Kiss'': Kol/Kaleb and Davina in "The Map of Moments" #''Best Villain'': Dahlia #''Best Chapter'': The Dahlia chapter (2x16-2x22) |-|S7 & S3= (Summer 2016) ;TVD Winners #Best Character: Damon Salvatore #Best Male Character: Damon Salvatore #Best Female Character: Caroline Forbes #Best Episode: #Favorite Couple: Bonnie and Enzo #Best Actress: Candice King #Best Actor: Ian Somerhalder #Best Guest Star: Joseph Morgan #Best Kill: Mary Louise and Nora's sacrifice (7x16) #Best Kiss: Stefan and Caroline (7x22) #Best Cliffhanger: Season finale ending (7x22) #Best Surprising Moment: Elena's voice calling out to Damon from the Vault (7x22) #Best Noble Act: Damon enters the Vault to save Bonnie (7x22) #Best Villain: Rayna Cruz #Best Chapter: The Rayna chapter (7x10-7x16) & The Vault chapter (7x17-7x22) tie ;TO Winners #Best Character: Niklaus Mikaelson #Best Male Character: Niklaus Mikaelson #Best Female Character: Hayley Marshall-Kenner #Best Episode: #Favorite Couple: Klaus and Hayley #Best Actress: Phoebe Tonkin #Best Actor: Joseph Morgan #Best Guest Star: Claire Holt #Best Kill: Klaus kills Lucien (3x20) #Best Kiss: Klaus and Camille (3x09) #Best Cliffhanger: Klaus wakes up to find Cami dead (3x09) #Best Surprising Moment: Klaus kneels to save Hayley (3x20) #Best Noble Act: Klaus sacrifices himself for his family (3x22) #Best Villain: Lucien Castle #Best Chapter: The Beast chapter (3x15-3x22) |-|S8 & S4 = (Summer 2017) ;TVD Winners #Best Character: Damon Salvatore #Best Male Character: Damon Salvatore #Best Female Character: Elena Gilbert #Best Episode: The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch #Favorite Couple: Delena #Best Actress: Nina Dobrev #Best Actor: Ian Somerhalder #Best Guest Star: Nina Dobrev #Best Kill: Damon kills Sybil (8x07) #Best Kiss: Damon and Elena's reunion (8x16) #Best Cliffhanger: Kai steals Elena's coffin (8x13) #Best Surprising Moment: Damon compels Stefan (8x16) #Best Noble Act: Damon kills himself to save Elena and Stefan (8x14) #Best Villain: Malachai Parker #Best Chapter: The Final Chapter (8x15-8x16) (Fall 2017) ;TO Winners #Best Character: Niklaus Mikaelson #Best Male Character: Niklaus Mikaelson #Best Female Character: Camille O'Connell #Best Episode: No Quarter #Favorite Couple: Davina and Kol #Best Actress: Phoebe Tonkin #Best Actor: Joseph Morgan #Best Guest Star: Leah Pipes #Best Kill: Elijah kills the followers of The Hollow (4x13) #Best Kiss: Davina and Kol (4x11) #Best Cliffhanger: Klaus and Elijah see each other, but Elijah doesn't remember him. (4x13) #Best Surprising Moment: The Hollow resurrects Davina (4x10) #Best Noble Act: Vincent splits the Hollow's spirit into Klaus, Kol, Elijah and Rebekah.(4x13) #Best Villain: The Hollow #Best Chapter: The Hollow Chapter (4x10 - 4x13) ---- Legacies (December 2019) ;Winners # Best Character: Hope Mikaelson # Best Male Character: Sebastian # Best Female Character: Hope Mikaelson # Best Episode: That's Nothing I Had to Remember & This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent # Best Kiss: Hope and Landon reunite (This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent) # Best Friendship: Hope and Lizzie. # Best Kill: Josie kills the oni. # Best Actor/Actress: '''Danielle Rose Russell. # Best Couple: Hope and Landon. # Best Noble Act: Hope sacrificing herself in There's Always a Loophole. # Best Cliffhanger: What happened to Hope in There's Always a Loophole. # Best Moment: Hope cries at the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant when she finds out that the dress she is wearing was a present from her father to Caroline Forbes. Category:VD Wiki Category:Community